Karilasilia "Kari" Bloodleaf (Caval)
Karilasilia "Karis" Bloodleaf (Caval) Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Class Level: Level Experience: 00001 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common Elvish Deity: Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 08 -1 (-2 pts) DEX: 15 +2 (07 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 13 +1 (03 pts) CHA: 18 +3 (10 pts +2 half-elf) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP MAX-2) HP: 5 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 00 = + 2(00) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 00 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 00 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +00 = (00) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 00 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 00' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Ability), +2 (Ability), -2 (Ability) Size: Size Speed: 00' Name: Description/Mechanics Name: Description/Mechanics Class Features Class 01 Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Class 02 Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Feat Name: Mechanics (Gained From) Feat Name: Mechanics (Gained From) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) Skill Points: 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 0 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Slight of Hand 0 0 0 0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background: Adventure Log Example: Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Judge 01) (Date) *Approval (Judge 01) (Date)